


"So quit worrying and let me make love to my woman.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Jealousy, Multi, Sexual Content, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: "Imagine Kozik takes you to a club party and you feel insecure because you're chubby and all the croweaters are trying to get with him. You tell Gemma how you feel and she tells him, leading to sweet smut."





	"So quit worrying and let me make love to my woman.”

“I’m gonna go get us another drink. I’ll be right back.” 

You nodded as Kozik stood and leaned down, pressing a kiss to your lips before walking away from the couch you both were sitting at and going over towards the bar. You bit your lip as you saw a group of Croweaters start giggling and whispering as soon as they saw him walking over and decided to look away, not wanting to have to see them with their hands all over your man and staring at him like he was a piece of meat.

Instead, you looked around with a frown as you saw all of the Croweaters prancing around the club house, their thin bodies accentuated by the tight crop tops, miniskirts and booty shorts they wore. Their flat tummies proudly on display as they hung off of the poles and arms of Sons. They were all average sized or skinny, but none of them seemed to be bigger than a size 8 and you felt your arms wrapping around yourself, trying to hide your body. You loved to come to the parties to hang out with Kozik and be around the club but lately, you hated coming by for the parties.

During regular hours it was hard enough but parties were the worst. It was at the parties where the outfits were extra skimpy and the bodies were more on display. It was where the prettiest of the pretty and thinnest of the thin women came around. It was also where they seemed to grow balls and make moves on Kozik. The more people, the more smoke in the air, the more alcohol flowing, the more they seemed to forget he had an Old Lady, or they just didn’t care. You cared though, and as you glanced over to the bar and saw Kozik leaning against the bar top talking with his brothers and the same croweater that was always after him, running her hand up and down his arm, you lost interest in being there.

So you sat on the couch, by yourself, trying to melt into the piece of furniture and avoid anyone seeing you, comparing you to the other women around. You tried to ignore Kozik but after a minute or so of him still being gone, you looked over again, this time 2 other Croweaters there with the first, all roaming hands and flirtatious smiles. He pushed them away and after they tried again, he pushed them more firmly, their smiles falling and although you were grateful for his loyalty to you, you couldn’t help but feel like it was always a competition.

You sighed and stood up, grabbing onto your bag and walking outside for some fresh air. Being outside with fewer people and fewer women was always easier for you and the night air was much cooler than the stale humid air inside the clubhouse. You sat down on a chair outside, away from everyone. A couple of Sons were talking, some playing poker, some playing cards. You, however, stayed to yourself and enjoyed the quiet, trying to soothe your own feelings. You hated feeling this way but you couldn’t help it. It wasn’t easy seeing everyone always hanging off of your man and it also wasn’t easy knowing how hard it must be for him to turn them down. You knew he must’ve wanted them over you.

Suddenly a hand grasped your shoulder and you jerked, so caught up in your thoughts that you hadn’t even heard anyone behind you. Looking over your shoulder, you saw Gemma coming around to sit beside you. 

“What are you doing out here by yourself? Your Old Man is looking for you.” 

With a light and fake laugh, you nodded and looked down. 

“I’m just trying to get some air. It was getting a little stuffy in there.” 

She nodded but it was obvious that she knew there was another reason you had left. She was just waiting for you to tell her. You blew out a frustrated breath and shook your head, avoiding eye contact.

“I just hate being around here…around the Croweaters. All the girls around here are so toned and thin and I’m…me.” 

Gemma looked at you with her head tilted and her lips pursed, unable to believe the words that had just come out of your mouth. 

“Are you kidding? That man worships you. He doesn’t want anyone but you. It doesn’t matter how skinny any of these gashes running around are; you’ve got his back and you’ve got his heart. Don’t worry about any of them.”

You laughed and shook your head, Gemma always finding a way to cheer you up and get you back on your feet, always there when you needed a boost and you were thankful for that. She smiled and leaned over, pulling you into a quick hug. 

“Now go back in there, touch up your makeup and show everyone he’s yours.” 

With a smile and a nod, you stood up and held your head a little higher, walking back into the clubhouse to check your lipstick and be with your man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What do you mean? Did someone tell her something? Are they making fun of her?” 

Gemma shook her head, taking a sip of her rum and coke. 

“She just feels that way. Thinks she isn’t as pretty as them because of her size. That’s why she always stays to herself. She feels like every time she comes by it’s a competition.” 

Kozik frowned and looked around for you, upset that he hadn’t noticed how you were feeling. Gemma touched his arm to get his attention and nodded over to the bathroom where you were just coming out. 

“Go.” 

Forgetting about both his drink and yours, Kozik stepped away from the bar and made his way towards you, a small smile coming to your face as you saw him.

“Hey, baby.” 

He said nothing though as he grabbed onto your hand and gently lead you towards his dorm. Once inside, he shut the door and took your face in his hands, pressing his mouth to yours. He kissed you passionately and backed you up towards the bed, having you sit down. Reluctantly pulling away from your mouth, he leaned back and grabbed the hem of your shirt in his fists, slowly pulling it up. You went to stop him but he looked up at you with a plead you’d never seen and you swallowed dryly, letting him continue. He happily pulled your shirt the rest of the way up, and pushed you back on the bed, his mouth immediately going to your tummy. He could feel you tense but he hushed you quietly and placed his hands on top of yours, keeping them down by your sides while he kissed your sides.

You tried to pull away, tried to feel insecure but the truth was that the way his mouth was on your skin, the love and adoration in his eyes as he looked up at you didn’t allow you to feel that. His love didn’t allow you to feel less attractive or heavier. It made you feel beautiful. Perfect. It made you feel like you were enough and you relaxed in his hands, closing your eyes and enjoying the sensations. After a minute or two of kissing your stomach and working his way up your chest, he pulled away and looked you right in your eyes. 

“Don’t ever let me hear that you think you’re not pretty enough. You understand? You’re perfect for me. You’re beautiful and sexy and attractive and I don’t want any of them. I just want you. So quit worrying and let me make love to my woman.”

You teared up a bit at his words, a feeling of peace washing over you as he laid all your insecurities to rest. You smiled and he smiled back, his thumb reaching up to wipe away the tear gathered in your lashes. You leaned forwards yourself and pressed your lips against his, hand reaching down to undo his belt and push down his pants while his hands did the same to your jeans. In no time, you were both naked and Kozik’s lips were against yours as he pushed into you, your gasp muffled by his mouth. You leaned your head back and closed your eyes, your hand coming up to rest on his sides as he set a slow and gentle but deep pace, your bodies rocking together in unison. You couldn’t remember the last time you felt this comfortable with him but now that you were, you felt like a new woman and you smirked before leaning up and rolling over with him, settling on his lap.

He looked up at you with wide eyes before a grin spread across his face and his hands came to grip your hips. 

“Well come on then, sexy. Ride me.” 

You nodded with a smile and began to rock your hips, grinding on him slowly. He groaned at the sensation and tossed his head back for a moment before looking back, not wanting to miss a moment of your beautiful body above him. He stared up at you as you rode him, oozing confidence and sexuality, your breasts bouncing slightly as your body moved on top of him and he didn’t know where he wanted to look or touch more. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” 

His compliment had you smiling brightly and you leaned forward, pressing a soft, open-mouthed kiss to his jaw. You’d make sure to thank Gemma later.


End file.
